megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Suzaku
Zhu Que (朱雀) the Vermillion Bird, known in Japan as Suzaku (スザク, Suzaku), is a demon in the series. History The is one of the (Si Xiang) along with White Tiger, Xuanwu and Azure Dragon. According to , the Taoist five-elemental system, it represents the fire-element, the direction south, and the season summer correspondingly. Thus it is sometimes called the Vermilion Bird of the South and it is also known as Suzaku in Japan and Jujak in Korea. Occasionally confused with Feng Huang. Suzaku is an elegant and noble bird in both appearance and behavior, it is very selective in what it eats and where it perches, with its feathers in many different hues of Vermilion. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Reichou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Reichou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Reichou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Reichou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Avian Race as '''Feng Huang' *''Last Bible'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Avian Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Sun Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Temperance Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Temperance Arcana *Persona: Tsumi To Batsu: Temperance Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Temperance Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Temperance Arcana *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Dark Version'' *''DemiKids Light Version'' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Reichou Clan *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Aerial Race *Devil Survivor 2: Avian Race *Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Known as Feng Huang, it is obtainable when the player is level 36 or higher. It has the ability to drain Electric spells and null Expel spells. However it is vulnerable to Ice spells. It also has the spell Liftoma, allowing the player to walk above damaging ground without any effects. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' This demon is called Suzaku on the Japanese server and Zhu Que on the international. It appears as a notoriously rare boss in Kagurazaka Zhu Que Caverns' bronze instance. The game has been updated to increase the rate of his appearance two times since his implementation. Players having met him have a chance to acquire the ability to fuse him. If a player has looted one of its wings, it is possible to watch the boss cutscenes for him at any time by speaking with the Will O' Wisp NPC in the dungeon's lobby. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Known as Feng Huang. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 3'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Suzak, he can perform the combo Evil Blaze with Redwing and Mega Flash with Solarius. Suzak also has the power FireWall. Suzakzom can be created through Relic Fusion using the Huge, Tusk, Mirror, the Air, Talon, Mirror, or the Air, Heavy, Tusk combos. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Known as Feng Huang. After the party has reached the top floor of the Karma Temple and if the player returns to the bottom, a Tribe member will notify Serph that several enemies have occupied old areas, later to be called the Four Guardian Beasts. If Serph returns to Svadhisthana on the opposite side of the floor where the room with Beelzebub was situated, he will find Suzaku as a human and she will subsequently attack the party. Her battle follows the same pattern as Gui Xian, consisting of three stages where her attacks get progressivley stronger after dialogue sequences. If the party attempts to fully debuff her with -nda skills she will get 'pissed off' and use Psycho Rage, followed by Dekunda, four Makakaja spells, and then finish the sequence with either Maragidyne or Megidolaon. If the party casts any form of Fire Shield spell she will use Tarukaja and Physical attacks during her turns. Finally, once Suzaku gets low on HP she will warn the party that she will pick their bones dry and will use a very strong version of HP Thief the following round. This version of the spell can drain several hundred HP from a target. One final note is that Suzaku does not possess the Dekaja skill, allowing the party to fully buff themself unhindered. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Known as Feng Huang. ''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' He is summoned by Hibiki to destroy a group of Legions shortly after Daichi and Io arrive at the place where the insurgeants are distributing provisions to a group of survivors. It is not known when or how Hibiki contracts with Suzaku. Stats __NOWYSIWYG__ ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Fire = Null |Ice = |Electricity = - |Wind = - |Expel = Null |Curse = - |Almighty = - |Poison = 100% |Paralyze = 100% |Stone = 100% |Strain = 100% |Sleep = 100% |Charm = 100% |Mute = 100% |Fear = 100% |Bomb = 100% |Rage = 100% |Skill1 = Fire Breath |Skill2 = Fire Amp |Skill3 = - |D-Skill1 = Maragidyne |D-Skill2 = Bomdi |D-Skill3 = Void Fire |Password = 9m6uJk7SiW52$Qc- $G64$RC$5$5CmG6R }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire=Null |Ice= |Electricity=- |Force=- |Expel=Null |Curse=Resist |Ailmentresistance=None |Normalattack=Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1=Fire Breath |Effect1=Weak Fire damage to random enemies, hits 1-4 times |Cost1=21 MP |Level1=Innate |Skill2=High Fire Pleroma |Effect2=Strengthens Fire attacks by 50% |Cost2=Auto |Level2=Innate |Skill3=Agidyne |Effect3=Heavy Fire damage to a single enemy |Cost3=14 MP |Level3=53 |Drop= }} ''Last Bible'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children Red/Black Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children: White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Suzakuzom'' ''Suzak'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Zombie'' ''Resurrected'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Elec=-- |Force=-- |Mystic=-- |Racial=Winged Flight |Skill1=Inferno |Skill2= |Skill3=-- |Passive1= Fire Drain* |Passive2= Fire Amp* |Passive3=-- |AucSkill1= Recarm* |AucSkill2= |AucSkill3= |AucPassive1= Fire Drain* |AucPassive2=Fire Amp* |AucPassive3= |FusedQuote=I`m Feng Huang the Avian. I`ll give you protection as one of the Ssu-Ling. |FusingQuote=I don`t mind fusing, but I`m not as young as i used to be. Take it easy on this geezer. }} Gallery Trivia *In some official English versions, such as Devil Survivor 2 and Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, this demon is incorrectly translated as Feng Huang, one of the (Si Ling or Ssu-ling) of China. In the Japanese version this demon represents one of the Four Symbols, which is a completely different concept to the other. Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: if...